I don't want to be alone
by BlackxValentine
Summary: The aftermath of the Mercer House shootout with Jack alive.
1. I don't want to be alone

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BROTHERS...

**This is my first FanFiction for the Four Brothers...so be nice please!!**

**Chapter 1: Don't want to be alone **

**It's in ****JACK'S POV**** but as it keeps going it kind of switches between the POV'S or there is no POV..so please be kind with reviews...I know it's weird..LOL)**

I don't know what happened...why won't this pain stop,_ I was in the house, and next thing I knew I was running through the street. I...I was chasing somebody...he turned around pulling a gun from the left side of his jacket, I stopped in my tracks. The gunshot ring out like a bell of fate, time stopping at the ring. The pain ripping through my right shoulder...I couldn't hold myself up, I gasped, dropping to my knees as I heard someone scream out my name. I heard another gunshot from behind me...it was Bobby..I stood to run to him as I clutched my shoulder feeling of warmth of crimson flowing down my hand..I just wanted to get to my brothers..the only people who could save me from this pain. I was almost there...my gosh I was almost there, but more shots rang out and..I was falling...falling into the snow on the sidewalk, pain was radiating from my legs..my back burning..the pain is so strong_.

I lay there now in the small bank of snow painted a thick crimson as it slowly melted beneath me, I wanted it all to stop...I wanted to be with my brothers...the only people who gave my life real meaning. I can feel my lungs wanting to fail me..I scream out for Bobby...I can't hear him over the guns...I try to scream his name again, but I can't, the blood going into my lungs is coming up through my throat. I can feel it creep into my mouth, the metallic taste hitting my tongue and staining my teeth...the gunfire is starting to dull away..I can no longer hear the blasts going back and fourth. I can feel my eyelids threating to close..they feel too heavy to keep open.

I almost think I'm gone my eyes are shut...but I feel something..someone wrapping their arms around me...I barely have a sense of touch..my body is going numb..I hear someone calling to me. I open my eyes as much as I could, the person was cradling me in their arms...my vision's getting fuzzy. I look at the person to find it was Bobby..all my brothers were by my side...I try to say Bobby's name, only to find myself coughing up more blood. I can hear Bobby and the others begging me to stay awake...something wet hit my face, Bobby was crying...all three of them...were crying..over..me?

Jerry is telling me that help is on the way..Sofi's holding Angel's head in her arms as he crys over my broken and bloody body, I don't know what to do...my pain is starting to fade away...I don't know how much longer I can hold on..I feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes, Bobby is telling me that the Ambulance is almost here..he tries to keep me awake..I can feel more blood trying to leak out of the corners of my mouth. I faintly hear the sirens now...my breath is starting to get away from me...I can't keep my eyes open much longer...Mama...am I ment to die here?

I could hear my brothers being moved aside as the paramedics lifted me onto a stretcher, they got me in the back of the ambulance and Jerry climbed in...I felt the ambulance start moving. I could hear the paramedic talking to Jerry as the they put an IV into my arm, my pain is starting to ease up a little. I turned my head towards Jerry who was sitting to my left...he was still crying..I tried to say tell him not to, but instead got nothing out but a groan of pain.

I could feel Jerry grip my hand, "Ssh..don't try to talk.." his voice was full of sadness..more then I've ever heard in his voice. "Your going to be alright Jack...just hold on a bit longer.." he said as he laid his face on my hand. When we got to the hospital and they took me in, the world seemed to be spinning...Jerry was beside me still gripping my hand, he looked down at me. "It's going to be alright now...just please stay with us Jack." he said as they turned a corner.

* * *

Another nurse took Jerry's arm as he released his grip on my hand, " I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait out here..." she said as she lead him to seat in the waiting room. "...okay.." he replied putting his head down as he waited for his others brothers to arrive.

Bobby had some unfinished business to attend to, he walked over to the van, he slowly lifted the handgun to the man's head and looked into the eyes that shown through the battered mask, "You nearly killed my baby brother!" he yelled tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "Thank Victor Sweet...!" those were the last words that the man heard as the silence was broken by the echo of a gunshot.

Bobby, Angel and Sofi rushed to the hospital, not caring about the police, they walked in and found Jerry in the waiting room, his face resting in his lap. Bobby and Angel sat down beside him. Their arms around him as they tried to comfort him and themselfs. They sat there in silence, looking at Jack's blood that had stained their clothing as they waited for any news.

_"Where am I? I feel light-headed and I can't open my eyes...to weak...I..want..my..f-family...I can't feel anything...am..am I dead...? Mama...help me...please..I'm so scared...I want my...brothers...I don't want to die..not like this."_

**That's all I got right now..please review and tell me if I should keep the story going...!!**


	2. Waiting for the news

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOUR BROTHERS...!! (except for Jasmine, she's my own character!!)

**This is chapter two of my story and I really am sorry that the first chapter may have been hard to read...I'm trying to fix it!!**

**Chapter 2: Hoping for the best**

Bobby, Angel, and Jerry waited outside the operating room waiting for the news on Jack's condition, they sat together processing what had happened in the minutes of the gun war that went down at the house. The images of everything that happened flooded Bobby's mind, the sounds, his little brother laying there the snow beneath him becoming red with each passing moment. He just never realized that someone's life could end so quickly, in those minutes of war Jack nearly died, in a matter of minutes. Bobby sat there face to the ground when Angel tapped his shoulder, Bobby looked up to see a doctor standing in front of them.

" Hello, are you the Mercer family?" he asked as they all stood up, Angel answered " Yes we are." "Hello, I'm Dr. Roberts." he told them showing his I.D, Jerry looked at the doctor and then to Bobby. " How's Jack?" Bobby asked the doctor gave them all a worried look, " Well..the bullets in his shoulder and right leg were already extracted." he said putting his I.D back on his shirt collar. " We have almost extracted the bullet that hit his back nearly hit his spine and but from what we can see it didn't, when we're finished with the operation we will move him to a room and you can maybe see him then."

Dr. Roberts went back through the doors to the operating room. Jerry took out his phone clicked a number that was on his speed dial, " Hey...hey baby it's me." he said walking around the waiting room making Bobby, Angel and Sofi even more of a nervous wreck then they already were. " Listen baby we're at the hospital..wha-, no I..no I'm fine Camille it's Jack...he was shot and I just wanted you to be here with me..you and the girls..I..okay..alright I love you too." Jerry hung up the phone and told Bobby and them that Camille, Amelia and Daniela were on their way.

When Camille and the kids got there Dr. Roberts was just coming out of the operating room to tell them that they were moving Jack to a room now, Camille ran to Jerry kissing him all over his face as Daniela and Amelia gave him a hug. Dr. Roberts went to the Mercer family and smiled " We were able to get the bullet in his back..we don't know how well he'll be able to use his right leg but physical therapy will help with that." he looked down at his clip board and Angel asked if they could see him. Dr. Roberts nodded and called for a nurse that was passing by, she turned around and asked what he needed.

" This is his family..could you please show them to his room." she nodded and introduced herself," My name is Jasmine..I'm Jack Mercer's nurse..please follow me." she told them walking to the elevator. They all shoved themselfs inside and hit the button for the second floor, Jasmine led them down a long hallway looking for the room number. When they found it she stopped them and told them it might be hard to see him like this. " I don't care..I just want to see my brother." Bobby answered not even looking her, she opened the door and the Mercer brother's came to tears.

Jack lie there on a hospital bed, IV's going into his left arm, tubes running in and out of him, the monitors beeping...his heart beating slowly. He had a mask over his face to give him oxygen..he couldn't breath on his own yet. Bobby and the rest of the family walked into the room, Jasmine left shutting to the door to give them some privacy. Camille took Jerry's hand when she saw his eyes get teary, Daniela and Amelia tugged on Bobby's shirt.

Bobby looked down at them " Uncle Bobby what's wrong with uncle Jack?" Daniela asked, she was so innocent " Uncle Jack got hurt by some really bad people." he told her looking back at his little brother. " Why would someone do that to him?" Amelia asked walking over to the bed " He's not bad..he would never do anything bad." she said as Jerry picked her up so she wouldn't hit anything, " I don't know baby girl..I don't know."

Jerry told her as he put her beside her mom and sister. Angel looked at Sofi and Jerry and his family and told them maybe they should give Bobby some room, they left the room leaving the two brothers alone. Bobby sat by Jack's beside and felt the tears starte to come down his face as he took his brothers hand in his and tightened his grip on it.

" Oh..Jackie..I'm sorry..."

**THATS IT FOR NOW..I HAVE TO START ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY ERAGON STORY..YOU GUYS ARE KEEPING ME ON MY TOES..LOL..I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Will you please wake up

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM FOUR BROTHERS!! ( EXCEPT FOR NURSE JASMINE..SHE'S MY OWN CHARACTER!!)

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE THIRD CHPATER OF MY STORY..THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!! ( the words with the lines underneath are what Jack is saying..)**

_How did this happen? I'm at home...but how, wha- hey..Bobby, Angel Jerry..where are you guys!? " Boys come on down stairs!" came the voice of someone that Jack had held dear to him. "__Mom__!?" She's..standing right beside me, but how she was killed. I..huh.."__Bobby, Angel Jerry what happened to you guys..your..younger__?" _

_This isn't my normal voice..it's sounds different. "__I don't know what's going on..why is this happening to me__?" Bobby why are you looking at me like that, what do you want? " __Hey kiddo..I guess your our new brother__!" Bobby's smiling at me like he did when I first came here...what a minute.I ran inside the bathroom and saw something I didn't expect to. _

_" __What's going on__!?" I ran my fingers down my face. " __I'm back to when I first met the Mercers..when I was...7..but how__?" Bobby came into the bathroom asking if I was alright I told him no and he gripped my shoulders. " Jackie I want you to do something for me!" he told me gripping my shoulders tighter. " __What__!?"__Bobby shock me and raised his voice. _

_" Jack I want you to wake up..wake up please!!" __I don't..." __Wake up.." __Bobby's voice is slightly fading away..everythings going black..it's all fading away..Bobby...I..."_

Bobby was sitting by Jacks bedside unaware of the nightmare that was clouding his little brothers mind, he had his head resting on the table trying to stay awake. " Wake up..." Bobby's head jumped up at the sound of Jack's voice through the breathing mask and monitors.

Bobby took Jack's hand in his and gripped it tightly, " Jack?" he said his voice was coming out between his breath which was coming faster as he looked at his Baby Brothers still form. " Jackie..please say it again..please, could you open your eyes..just please open your eyes." he begged, as he quietly prayed.

Jacks eyes shut tighter, sweat covered his face. Bobby called Jasmine, she walked to him and felt his temperature, " He has a fever." she went back to the door and looked back at Bobby who didn't look her way " I'll be back." she told him as she opened and shut the door leaving them alone again.

Bobby wanted to call Jerry and the others but he didn't wan to leave Jack side either. He told Jack he would be right back and went outside taking his cell phone out of his jeans pocket, when he told the guys Angel told him that they would be there as soon as they could.

Jasmine came back to the room when Bobby was just sitting back down, she set a bowl of cold water and a few rags on the table by his bed. Her pager went off..someone needed her for something, without a word she left the room. Bobby walked to the other side of the bed and dunked a rag into the cold water, he twisted the rag until it was damp and laid it over Jack's burning forehead.

" Here Jackie..this should make you feel better." he whispered as he ran the rag over Jack's face, when his younger brother groaned and Bobby stopped hoping he didn't hurt him. Jack's eyelids started to move; his green eyes were halfway open. Bobby saw Jack look over at him.

" Jackie..?" Bobby said his eyes were pouring out the tears he had kept in all this time, Jackie tried to say something but felt nothing but pain. Bobby laid his hand on Jack's cheek, "Shh...you little fairy..your safe now." he said to his younger brother who could barely keep his eyes open...he felt so weak.

Jasmine came back to the room and stopped in the doorway..in shock of what she saw.

**I'M SORRY MY CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT..I HOPE IT MAKES NOT WANT TO READ THEM...TELL ME IF I SHOULD TRY TO MAKE THEM A LITTLE BIT LONGER OR KEEP THEM THIS WAY..PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I WILL NEVER OWN THE FOUR BROTHERS!!

**FOURTH CHAPTER OF MY STORY AND I'M SORRY THAT I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFF ENDING FOR SO LONG..I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

Jasmine was in shock of the sight before her, Jack was awake. She didn't expect him to wake up yet and the fact that he was just shot a couple of hours ago and all of the medication, made it even more surprising. Jasmine walked to Jack's bed and looked at Bobby who had his arms around Jack, on his shoulder that wasn't shot and he was fighting back sobs as he pushed hid face into Jack's left shoulder.

Jack looked at the nurse who couldn't think of what to say to them, Jack laid his hand on Bobby's back and smiled. " It's...okay..Bobby..." he said in shock that he could barely hear his voice, Jasmine looked at Bobby and smiled at the tired expression that he gave her. " Maybe you should go get some coffee or something, you look like you need it." she said putting her hand on his shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

" Alright." he said going towards the door. " I'll be in the waiting room waiting for the guys." he shut the door behind them leaving Jasmine and Jack alone, Jack looked at her and asked why she was looking at him so strangely. " I'm just in shock that you awake already...I mean because of the medications and everything else that happened, I just didn't expect you to wake up for a while." she looked away from him, he laughed, but then winced as pain was thrown at him with more force.

His action didn't go unnoticed, Jasmine stuck a needle of pain medication into his I.V and saw him start to relax a bit more. " So..whats your..name?" he asked his voice was a little easier to hear now, " My names Jasmine." she said pulling the blankets away to check his bandages. He took her hand in his, she jumped and looked back at him to find him with a big goofy smile on his face, " Surely...you must have..a last name?" he said she smiled back and gripped his hand as well.

" Rockford...Jasmine Rockford." they're conversation was interrupted when Bobby, Jerry, Angel, Camille and the kids came into the room, Bobby looked down at Jack and Jasmine's hands. They pulled theirs hands away and Jack looked over at his family, " Hey your guys..." he said smiling at Jerry's two little girls who ran to his bedside.

" Uncle Jack!" they both said in unison. " Your okay!" they smiled as their mother came up behind them. " I'm glad to see you awake." she said rubbing her daughters shoulders, " We've been really worried about you...how are you feeling?" Jack shook his head as his brothers went to his side. " Well...the nurse just gave me some pain medication so..I feel fine right now."

Jasmine looked a little embarassed at first. " Oh...please Mr. Mercer call me Jasmine." she said as he looked back to her and managed a small chuckle. " Well...please call me Jack Jasmine." he said smiling to her as she smiled back. " So uh...what were the two of doing before we cam in here?" he said looking at both of them, Jack and Jasmine quickly at the same time blurted out.

" Nothing!...Why!?"

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD FOR A LONG TIME AND I PROMISE YOU I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY TOO!! I HAVE TO DO SCHOOL WORK OVER THE SUMMER SO I MIGHT NOT GET IN AS MUCH UPDATING AS I WANTED TO!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**ALSO,**

**I'M HAVING A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR WHERE YOU THINK I SHOULD TAKE THE STORY!!**

Jack and Jasmine get together

Jack and Jasmine just become good friends

Jack and Jasmine never see each other when Jack's out of the Hospital

**IT'S YOUR CHOICE PLEASE GO TO MY PAGE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT AND HELP ME WITH THE STORY!!**


	5. Home at last

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM FOUR BROTHERS!! ( but Jasmine is mine!)

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING IN A LONG TIME...I'VE BEEN BUSY!! ANYWAY ENOUGH ABOUT MY PROBLEMS PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!! ( the poll i put up on my profile all of the votes were equal so i'm just going with what i feel is right...all of you who thought otherwise i'm sorry!!)**

A few months after the gun fight that had happened at the Mercer house Jack was finally able to go home. Jasmine was off that day so she gave Jack a ride.

When they pulled up Jasmine got out and went to the other side of the car to make sure that Jack was all right, when he got out Jasmine took his right arm to help him balance because of his leg sill being kind of stiff.

She told him that physical therapy would help with that. " I'm fine Jasmine really..." he said feeling a little embarrassed about having to be helped so much. " No, No...it's fine really."

She smiled and saw him looked over at something, when she looked over she saw him staring at the sidewalk, she saw the blood that had stained the sidewalk and looked back to him.

" Is that where it happened Jack..?" she asked as she helped him walk over to the stairs that led to the house, " Yea..." was all he said to her when they reached the door it was locked. " I guess the guys aren't home.." he said reaching up to the top of the doorframe and pulling out the spare key.

Jack unlocked the door and they came inside Jack set his bag down and looked around a bit. " It looks as if the guys have started to try to rebuild from the damage.." he said walking into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Jasmine sat down next to him and looked around, Jack remained silent as he thought about the things that had happened this past few months when the silence was broken. " Can I get you anything...?"

Jack looked up to see Jasmine beside him he shook his head, " No thanks, get on outta here I'll be fine.." he said knowing that on her day off she would want to relax. Jasmine tries to argue, but failed, " Alright...you win but give me a call if you need anything..I gave it to your brothers."

She opened the door and shutting it behind her making sure to lock it, Jack laid on the couch thinking,_ " No more crownded room, no more loud voices from the halls, no more hospital.." _

He though as he fell alseep to the peace quiet in the house...at least until his brothers came home.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT...PLEASE REVIEW!! I HOPE TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP SOON!!**


	6. Waking up to family

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM FOUR BROTHERS OR THE SONG HUSH LITTLE BABY!! (Jasmine is mine...)

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER, BEEN BUSY BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ IT BUT NOT REVIEWED...LOL..THANKZ!! **

_" Hey, you guys I'm home!" Jack yelled as he came through the door from the hospital. " Guys?" he yelled through the house, it was too quiet, Jack put his bags down and walked into the living room. _

_No one was anywhere to be found, " Where is everybody?" he said when a noise came from upstairs. " Huh..." Jack walked upstairs and looked into each of his older brothers bedrooms to find them empty, " Well..You..Jer-" muffled voices came from Jack's bedroom. _

_Jack walked to his door and opened it to see his brothers kneeling on the floor, " Oh..there you are..I was starting to worry a little bit." Jack said scratching the back of his head, his brothers were silent. _

_" Hey..guys it's me Jackie..hello!?" When they didn't answer him he got a mad, " Hey guys just because I'm the youngest doen't mean you have to always ignore me, I'm finally home and this is your way of saying hi!" He said as he saw Bobby and Angel putting stuff into garbage bags and crying a little bit. " What are you guys doing wiht my stuff?" no answer. _

_" Hey!" Jack slapped Bobby in the head; like Bobby and them had done to him all his life. Bobby looked up and turned his head right towards Jack, Jakc smiled that his brother finally noticed him._

_" Hey guys did you feel that?" Bobby asked, Angel and Jerry didn't looked up from what they were doing. " No man...why?" _

_Jerry asked reading some of the music Jack had been writing, " Hm..just thought I felt something..." he looked back down and grew a saw expression, " Oh Jackie...why didn't you keep fighting?" he pushed his hair back with his hand. _

_" Why couldn't you hang on until the ambulance got there..." Jack was speechless at Bobby's words and realized why his brothers did see or hear him. _

_" Am I dead...!?" thw house started to shake as if there was an earthquake as the house and eerything in front of Jack faded away.._

_" Whats-!"_

" Jack, Jackie..?" Jack could hear the sound of his brothers, they sounded close. He forced his eyes open and saw three faces staring down at him. " Huh..?" as Jack tried to push himself up off of the couch, a hand was placed on his chest, " Easy little brother...just lie back down.." a voice said as the hand eased Jack back down.

Bobby smiled kneeling on the floor byside the youngest Mercer, " Hey little Fairy..you're finally awake!" he said punching Jack's arm; someone slapped Bobby back. " Hey don't do that Bobby!" he turned to see Sofi standing behind him, " He just got released from the hospital..you can't be rough with him."

Bobby looked a little embarrassed; he turned back to Jack who was looking around the house remembering when Jasmine drove him home. " Sorry Fairy, I guess I was just happy to see you home. "

Angel walked upstairs really quickly to take up Jack's bags, " Yea, we came home and found you there asleep in the living room, I thought your brothers were gona have a heart attack." Sofi said as Jerry shot a look for a minute then said that they were pretty shocked. " How long have I been asleep?"

Jack asked, you could hear in his voice how tired he was. " Don't know..but you looked like you were having a nightmare or something." Angel said coming back to the couch, " yeah...but..it was nothing." Jack was a little confused about the dream though he didn't want his brothers to worry anymore.

" You sure?" Bobby asked, he knew his little brother would probably hide somthing from him. " I'm fine..really." Jack forced a fake smile and Sofi brushed some hair out of Jack's face, " Do you need anything..are you hungry or thirsty?" Jack shook his head.

" Alright, try to get some more sleep sweetheart..looks lke you need it." she walked back to the kitchen; Bobby agreed with Sofi, for once.

" You want me and Angel to help you upstairs?" Jack nodded as Bobby took his arm as gently as he could so he wouldn't put him in anymore pain. Angel and Bobby put his arms around their shoulders and helped to and up the stairs.

When they were upstairs Jack let out a small groan, Angel and Bobby stopped " You alright Jackie!?" Angel asked in a worried tone of voice. Jack nodded a little bit and they continued to his room, Jerry had already gone upstairs before them and opened the door.

Angel and Bobby helped Jack lie down and Jerry went to the closet and pulled out a blanket that their mother had given them to use when ever they were hurt or scared. Bobby laid the blanket over Jack and kissed his forehead, " Bobby.." Jack said embarrassed, Angel and Jerry tried to hide a laugh when they saw the looked on Jack's face.

Just as they were leaving Jack called out. " Bobby..could you please stay with me?" he asked, Bobby turned around and headed back to the bed as Jerry shut the door behind him and Angel. " Of course I can stay with you Jackie?" he wiped away a small tear that was forming in his eye, " You alright..?"

Bobby looked at Jack and laughed, " I think thats my question to ask sense you the one who just got back from the hospital.." Jack laughed at Bobby's comeback and looked around his room, it was already fixed up from the shootout.

" Bobby..can you..sing me the song mom would sing to us when she put us to bed..?" he asked afraid his brother would say no. Bobby looked down and started to sing to Jack, Bobby ran his hand through Jack's messy hair.

_" __Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat-" _

Bobby looked down at Jack who was already asleep, he smiled and laid his head ont he edge of the bed and also fell asleep beside his baby brother, think about the shootout that had taken place and seeing Jack hurt in the snow.

_"I promised I'll never let you down again, Fairy..." _

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I REALLY DON'T FEEL GOOD TODAY AND WANT TO REST A LITTLE MYSELF...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. World War III

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM FOUR BROTHERS!! (Jasmine is mine)

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER!! I'M FINALLY FEELING BETTER AND I'M READY TO TYPE SOME WORDS!!**

_" Bobby!!"_

Bobby jolted awake to find himself laying on the floor of Jack's bedroom, he sat up and looked to the bed beside him. Jack was asleep, he looked around the bedroom and suddenly covered his ears.

The sound of his brothers cries from help still rang in his ears, the image of death creeping into Jacks eyes as he had laid in his arms awaiting the end. Bobby almost broke down at the image when Jack suddenly jerked in his sleep, Bobby jumped to his feet to see Jack moved his head back and forth whispering in his sleep.

" No...no..Bob- no...why..why can't you see..me..I.." Bobby tried to shake Jack from his nightmare like he had done downstairs when Jack was on the couch.

Jack stopped moving and lay still on the bed, Bobby held his breath not knowing if Jack was alright or not, " Jackie..Jackie it's me..it's alright." he stroked Jacks hair which was a little damp from sweat.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Bobby, " Wha-" He whispered. " Bobby..?" Jack looked around, it looked like he had forgotten where he was for a minute until he turned his vision back to his elder brother who was clutching his shoulder tightly.

" Bobby..that kind of hurts..." Bobby looked at his hand and pulled it away, " Sorry, how are you feeling Fairy?" Jack shot a ticked look at Bobby and sighed.

" In a little pain, and tired." Jack said moving his head to face the wall for a minute when Bobby just left the room quickly, Jack looked to the doorway and saw his brothers shadow stretching as it went downstairs.

Jack could hear Bobby pick up the phone and start dialing, Jerry came into Jack's doorway with Camille and the girls. Camille walked towards the bed with Amelia and Daniela at her side, their mother was the only thing stopping them from crushing their uncle Jack into a pancake.

" Hey guys...how long have you been here?" He asked as Jerry walked to Camille's side, putting his arm around the back of her neck and let his hand hang over her shoulder. " I got here a few minutes after the guys helped you upstairs to bed, I'm happy that your home." Jack laughed, " That makes two of us..."

Jerry got a strange look on his face and laughed as well. " Actually I think that makes 7 of us including Sofi and the girls." Suddenly the sound of yelling came from downstairs between Bobby and Sofi.

" Was I speaking freakin spanish!" came Bobby's voice as it thundered throughout the house, " No, Bobby..Bobby would you shut up and listen to me you idiota (idiot)!!" Sofi's voice was right there with Bobby's as they throwing the same crap back and forth.

They could tell the argument had started over Jack's pain, Bobby had probably gone downstairs to call Jasmine and ask about pain medication that he shuold take. Sofi must have said they didn't have it and Bobby threw a fit. No one upstairs had to speak to know what had caused the agumen to spark to life, " Jerry?" Jerry looked to his little brother, who took a deep breath.

" Could you please shut the door or something...I..just don;t like to hear all the yelling." Jerry nodded and shut the foor a little bit which had eased some of the screaming. " I don't like to have people argue over me...and I don't like to hear all the yelling that comes with it."

Jack looked at the ceiling, Jerry smiled at him. " Hey man, we don't like the arguing wither so it's our plesure to get some of the sound muted, my only hope if that Angel doesn't come home in the middle of it."

Jack looked back over to him, he head moved his head to side to fast and winced a little at the quick action, " Where's Angel?" Amelia looked at her youngest uncle. " Uncle Angel went out for a walk."

Camille looked at Jerry and laughed, " Yea if he comes home now then he's going to walking straight into World War III." They giggled as they heard stuff being thrown downstairs. " Dang it Bobby, why do you..always have to start throwing...crap Bobby!" Sofi yelled as the heard some glass break aganist the wall.

" Because you...are always..throwing your..crap at me!" Bobby answered her as more stuff was broken. Jerry and Camille shook their heads, " I ain't cleaning that up.." Jerry said shutting the door all the way just in case their throwing fragile and hard objects contest was to come upstairs.

Through the chaos they could hear the door open, Jack said the only thing he could in this situation.

" Bring a bodybag...Angel's a goner..."

**I'M SORRY IT'S A NOT THAT LONG BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I WENT TO GOOGLE FOR THE 'IDIOTA' WORD, IF THATS NOT THE RIGHT WORD FOR IDIOT IN SPANISH PLEASE CORRECT ME AND I'LL CHANGE IT. I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH SO I'M NOT SURE. PLEASE REVIEW..YOU KNOW THA LITTLE PURPLE BOTTON AT THE BOTTOM AT THE SCREEN..PLEASE PRESS IT!!**


	8. Walk into the War

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM FOUR BROTHERS (JASMINE IS MY CHARCTER!!)

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR...**

Angel walked into the battlefield of flying breakable objects. " Hey Bobby, what have I told you about messing with my girl!" he yelled as Bobby looked his way with a fire in his eyes, his arm ready to fire a vase that he held in his hand.

Angel ducked and ran upstairs, Sofi got upset and threw more stuff at Bobby for threatening her boyfriend. Angel ran to Jack's room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

" Hey Angel, glad you could make it.." Angel turned around and saw Jerry and his family sitting on the floor. Angel laughed at the sight of almost the whole Mercer family gathered in one room.

" Well..um theres a war downstairs and I thought I'd be safe here." Jerry nodded and Angel walked over to Jack's bed. Jack looked peaceful, Jerry said he had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

" Well, while I was walking I ran into Jasmine and she gave me this medicine for his pain or anything like that." Angel laid his hand on Jack's soft face, " He's a little warm..." he said taking out the bottle of pills and reading the amount he should give him.

Angel took out two pills and handed the small bottle to Camille, Jerry walked over to the door and looked back. " If I'm not back in 5 minutes..please remember I love you all..even Jack who can't really hear me right now."

Amelia and Daniela nodded as their father left the room. Jerry walked to the bottom of the staircase and grabbed a bottled water that Sofi had thrown, " Bobby you never give me any credit!" Bobby looked back at her.

" Why should I give you credit what do yo-" " I cook your meals and keep this place from looking like a animal barn!" Jerry didn't stick around to hear anymore as he jogged back to Jacks room throwing Angel the water.

Angel gently slid his arm underneath Jack's back, being careful not to put pressure where he was shot. Jack groaned and opened his eyes little bit, " Angel what-" Angel eased him into a sitting position and could tell he was still in pain.

" Take these Jackie...it will help with your pain." He helped Jack put the pills in his mouth and tipped his head back a little so he could drink, Jack looked at Jerry and back at Angel.

" Are you okay?" Angel looked at his little brother dumbfounded from what he was talking about, " Hmm...oh you mean the Bobby vs. Sofi..yea I'm fine." He smiled and helped Jack lay back down, Camille had went into the bathroom and gotten a damp washcloth.

Jack winced a bit as he was helped back down, Camille was beside Angel now. " Easy Jack..." she said in a soft voice, when Jack was back down on the bed Camille laid the cloth over his forehead.

Amelia and Daniela were standing next to their mom, " Why did you so that mommy?" Camille looked at them over her shoulder " Well..just to help Jack feel a little better." Jack smiled at the two of them " It worked.."

Amelia touched Jacks hand, " Uncle Jack..why don't you go to sleep we can take care of Uncle Bobby and Sofi.." Jack nodded and shut his eyes and was granted a sleep without pain as the cool, damp cloth on his forehead allowed him a night without any nightmares, that one still floated in his mind making him wonder the meaning behind it.

Angel and them watched him drift off as the war downstairs stared to die down.

" Finally..wonder how long until we have another..."

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW!! THE NIGHTMARE THAT JACK WAS THINKING ABOUT WAS THE ONE AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 6...JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!!**


	9. Trying to talk

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING FROM FOUR BROTHERS!! ( Jasmine is MINE!)

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER OF MY STORY, AND THANKS FOR READING AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!**

The next Morning

Bobby saw Sofi walk out of Jacks room, as she passed he gave her a playful smile. " You didn't put anything in my baby brothers food did you?" Sofi stopped at the middle of the staircase and looked back.

" Ha ha, no and concidering how ticked off you were yesterday about how you forgot about him...well I'm surprised your now sleeping on the ground beisde his bed!" Bobby's smile left his face, " Oh, nice..." Sofi turned and continued downstairs to the living room.

Angel and Jerry were downstaors cleaning up remains of war that had erupted between Bobby and Sofi, " Man, guess there were no survivors from this war..."

Jerry laughed as Sofi walked by and stared at him. " I'll remember that when you expect dinner tonight!" Angel looked down and smiled as he dumped some more glass into the garbage can between Jerry and him.

" You love me too much to let me starve." Sofi cocked her head at his words and head up the fork she was using to move the food onto the plates. " I never said that I loved you that much, Angel baby."

She smiled to him again and continued her work in the kitchen , Bobby had caught the ending of their conversation and walked down to the middle of the staircase, " Man Angel why you gotta make us put up with that!?"

Angel looked at his elder brother and shook his head. " Bobby, don't go there again man unless you want my fist in you face!" Bobby laughed and went back upstairs, he went to Jack's room and opened the door.

Jack was just waking up " Bobby..what time is it?" he asked trying to keep back a yawn, " It's early, you know I never really paid attention to the time ya little Fairy."

Jack hated that nickname but let it slide as he look towards the food tray resting on his nightstand, "What...?" Bobby sat down on the floor with his back aganist the side of the bed.

" Sofi made you breakfast, you hungry little fairy?" Jack nodded and moved the tray to his bed and started to pick at his food. He ate the eggs and drank down his orange juice, he thought he would never know the taste of real food again.

_" This is 5 star compared to that crap at the hospital.."_ he thought as he bit into the toast at the edge of the plate, Bobby looked at his little brother and smiled. " Hey, mind if I steal something?" He asked raising an eyebrow, Jack smiled and lowered the plate.

" You can finish it off if you want..I never really cared for bacon." Bobby took the plate and within seconds the bacon was already gone, " Hey Jack, I uh...wanted to apologize for yesterday man." Jack lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

" What do ya mean?" Bobby set the empty plate on the tray, " Well, that I kind of...forgot about you during my fight with Sofi...I uh..felt really bad about it." Jack shook his head. " Leave it alone man." Bobby's chocolate eyes met Jack's hazel ones as he sat up again, " You don't have to be right at my feet all the time Bobby..."

Bobby eyes moved to the floor again and a smile crept onto his face, " Alright..I'll try not to be too over-protective." Jack laughed and lay back down again. "too?" Bobby looked away from the floor and towards the wall this time, " I never said I wasn't going to be over-protective, its my job as an older brother to worry about what happens to you.."

Jack smiled, but it faded as he started to think, " Hey Bobby...can I talk to you about something?" Bobby nodded, " Anything fairy,whats up?" Jack looked at him from where he lay. " Well..I had a dream that day you guys woke me on the couch that-"

Jack was interrupted when Angel walked in, " Sorry to disturb you little love birds, but Jasmine's here." Bobby grew a little serious, " You call us love birds again and I'll smack that ugly mouth of your into the next year!" Angel laughed as he went downstairs to get her.

Jasmine walked into the room slowly and smiled to the two men sitting there looking at her, " Hello, I was just wondering if I could check up on Jack?" Bobby nodded and got up to leave, he took the plate and glass from the nightstand and walked out of the room.

" Jasmine, its nice to see you again." Jack said sitting up, Jasmine smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed. " Just wondering how you were doing, and I had a question."

Jack looked at her as she check his leg and other areas where he'd been shot, " What do you need?" Jasmine looked up at him. " If you want for your pyshical therapy, you could walk with me in the mornings and stuff." Jack thought about it as she was finishing her work, " Sure, that would be nice." Jack smiled a little bit. " Thank you for inviting me."

Jasmine got up and said it was no trouble, " I have another question.." " Yea?" jack asked as she stood in the doorway and pointed downstairs, " What happened downstairs?"

Jack's eye went wide and he snickered a little, " Oh..nothing just a little war..nothing to worry about." she looked a little puzzled but excepted the answer, " Kay, well I'll be going now, sorry if I bothered you." Jack lay back down.

" No bother at all!" when she was out the front door Bobby came back into Jack's room, " Hey, what were you going to tell me about?" Jack looked out his window, watching the snow fall. " It's going to be strange..you want to sit, cause I have another one to tell you."

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT...I HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING GOOD LATELY SO I MAY BE A LITTLE SLOW ON THE UPDATES!! BUT PLEASE REVIEW!! and sorry for any spelling mistakes, my computer was doing that thing where when I could try to fix a word, it would erase the next word so I had to leave a few because if I tried to fic them I would have to retype the story and I don;t want to do that so..please don't pay attention to the mistakes!!**

**THERES A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT TYPE OF ENDING FOR THE STORY...PLEASE VOTE!!**


	10. Am I crazy?

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHNG FROM FOUR BROTHERS!! ( Jasmine is mine!!)

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATNG IN LIKE..FOREVER BUT BEEN A VERY,VERY BUSY AND JUST SAW THE DARK KNIGHT LAST FRIDAY. THAT WAS SUCH A GREAT MOVIE!! I PROMISE TO UPDATE MY OTHERS STORIES SOON..PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME...I HAVE ALOT TO DO WITH SCHOOL COMNG UP!!**

Jack looked up at his older brother, Bobby could see in his younger brothers eyes that whatever he was about to tell him was serious. " Bobby I've been having this...dream."

Bobby sat down next to him on the bed, " I had a dream the day I came home from the hospital that...when I came home you guys were all here in the house." Jack could see that Bobby didn't fully understand what he was trying to say.

" I was dreaming that you were all upstairs in my room, in this room." He turned his head to see outside the window, droplets of rain started to hit the glass as they formed into little balls joined together and slid down the glass with ease.

" You..you guys didn't know..I was even there..I called for you but no one would answer me." Bobby's mind made him keep listening eben though his body wanted to leave the room..he couldn't stand hearing Jack so cnonfused and the small hint of hurting in his voice didn't help either.

"I came to the room and you didn't even acknowledge me being there...it was like I was the air or something." Jack layed on the bed and curled into a ball, " Bobby..do you think I'm crazy for having these dreams?"

Bobby looked at Jack and shook his head. " No Jackie..I think you just wory too much..or maybe that medication is making you more loopy then we thought." Jack let out a small laugh and shut his eyes, Bobby knelt beside him and gave him a kiss on his forehead before covering him with a blacket.

" I love ya, little fairy...try to get some more sleep and don't worry so much ok." Jack nodded as Bobby left, when he was downstairs he took Jerry and Angel into the kitchen and told them about the dreams, " You think it's serious?" Jerry asked as Angel gave him a puzzled look.

" Don't know man?" Bobby got up and went to the phone, " Who are you calling?" Jerry asked as Bobby looked through a phonebook adn then started to dial. " The hospital..I'm setting up an appointment to have Jack see a psychiatrist." Angel laughed, " Wow Bobby, psychiatrist, appointment. " He rasied his eyebrows. " When did you get a brain?"

Bobby looked back and then before a nurse picked up he showed his fist to Angel and gave him a ticked off look. " Now is not the time Angel!"

Angel laughed again as Bobby made the appointment, after that was done the three brothers talked adn watched some television. After that was done they all headed to bed, each of them worried about their baby brother.

**I KNOW THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE IS READY SO, I HOPE YOU LIKED AND AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. The Truth

**OKAY, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY AND I'M AM REALLY SAD THAT ITS ENDING SO SOON, I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS FANFIC STORY AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED..YOU ALL ARE THE REASON THIS STORY GOT THIS FAR!! PLEASE REVIEW ON HOW YOU LIKED THE STORY...!!**

** Author, BlackxValentine**

The next Morning

Jack woke up early and got out of bed, as he limped downstairs he saw no one in the house. " Hmm, probably went out for breakfast and didn't want to wake me up."

He thought walking into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast from the toaster, Jack got out the door and was about to lock it when he noticed that it was already locked.

" Why is the door already locked when I was home..thats not like them?" Jack said putting his house key away and walking down the steps and heading in the direction of the hospital.

Bobby told him yesterday that the guy was there, Jack ate his toast and was almost there when he got a weird feeling. He tried to shake it off, " It's just cause last time I was here I almost died..thats it just a fear of hospitals.."

He thought as he walked through the doors and looked for the room number. " Ah, here it is..room 205." he walked intot he room and saw a man sitting at a desk that was covered with paperwork.

Seeing the door was unlocked and had no sign that they were out of office, he let himself in and sat down in a chair, " Hi, I'm Jack Mercer..I believe my brother Bobby told you I was coming..?" Jack asked as the man ran his hand through his hair, Jack played with his fingers and took a deep breath.

" I've been having these strange dreams doc...I.. I don't know what they mean its like I'm in a world that doesn't know I exist." Jack shut his eyes and when he opened them the man still sat there.

" I mean..does this mean anything like..am I mentally ill or something are these like feelings bottled inside of me I just don't under-" Jack stopped talking as the man still didn't acknowledged his presence.

Jack looked up at the psychiatrist as he sat at his desk, his pencil didn't move as he stared into a bunch of papers. Jack's fingers twiched as he became impatient with the man, " Um sir?" he asked getting up from the chair, " Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

The man didn't move and inch, Jack didn't understand why he never moved at all during the session. _" Then again...he didn't move when I entered the room!?" _he thought as the man coughed and looked up.

" Thank you...are you actually going to pay atention to what I'm saying now!?" The psyciatrist looked around and flipped a switch on the wall as the door to his office opened.

Jack turned around and saw some people walk into the room, then as if released form a spell the psychiatrist stood and shook their hands. " Hello there I'm doctor Nickleman...I'm glad you could be here to talk."

Jack's eyes wide and screamed, he threw the objects form the psychiatrist's desk, breaking glass and piles of papers filled the air. Jack calmed down from shock as he saw the face of an angel enter the room, someone he held very close to his heart.

Evelyn Mercer stood in front of him, she smiled at her youngest son as he stood there staring. " M..mom!?" he asked, his voice was shaky as he tried to stop tears from forming.

" Yes dear...I need you to wake up now." she said with the same sweetness in her voice as it was the first day he came to live with her.

" What..what do you mean..wake up?" Jack said as the tears started to run freely form his eyes. Evelyn put her hand on his shoulder and smiled as she wiped the tears from his face.

" Sweetie it's alright now..your safe here, just close your eyes adn you'll see what I mean." Jack did as his mother told him and shut his eyes, when he opened them the earth and everyone in it faded to white.

Everything that had been around his and all the memories of his time with his brothers faded as well, the whole feeling of bein alive slipped from his grasp.

" Mom what!?" Evelyn smiled as Jack finally understood the meaning behind his dreams. " You mean..the dreams I had were what really happened!?" Evleyn nodded as Jack tried to think. " But..but the hospital and Bobby, Angel, Jerry..Sofi I spent time withthem an-" His mother put her finger to his lips to stop him.

" Sweetheart..those were dreams, you have been dreaming about what you wanted to happen when in reality it didn't." Jack stayed silent as she removed her finger from his mouth, " Your dreams were the reality that you didn't want to accept, you didn't want to leave your brothers alone but in the end we all have to face it...I taught you that when its your time..you can't change that."

Jack cried some more as Evelyn pulled him into a hug, " But here with me..you don't have to hurt..you don't have to worry, here you are safe and you will see your brothers again."

She took Jack's hand in hers, " It's all in his hands..." Jack smiled at her and with one last goodbye, he faded away.

**THATS THE END OF THE STORY...I HOPE IT WASN'T CONFUSING AND PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! **


End file.
